Life and Love at Titans Tower
by lyric312
Summary: What happens when Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Hotspot move into the tower? Throw in some JeriKole, an alien princess and everyone's favorite changeling, and you get THIS! Flinx, BBRae, CyBee, RobStar, HotGent, Minor JeriKole.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**A.N: So hey guys, thanks for coming to read my story:D**

**This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, but I have wrote a Young Justice before,**

**Summary: What happens when Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Hotspot move into the tower? Throw in some JeriKole, an alien princess and everyone's favorite changeling, and you get THIS! Flinx, BBRae, CyBee, RobStar, HotGent, Minor JeriKole.**

**Disclaimer: Your gonna make me say it aren't you :( ugh fine! I don't own teen titans or any of its characters... Yet.**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Friends! Robin has a completely amazing surprise for us all!" Starfire flew in her usual peppy self calling out to all her friends, disturbing Raven's meditation and Beast Boy and Cyborg's computer game.

"HEY I WAS SO GOING TO BEAT YOU! REMATCH!"

"YOU WISH GRASS STAIN!"

Raven stood up, brushing herself off still refusing to acknowledge that Robin and Starfire had entered the room.

"If you two don't shut up and grow up I may be forced to accidently break your game," she glared at them, her icy tone causing the temperature in the room to drop considerably.

"Brrrr Rae- Sorry, _Raven_, don't worry you'll warm to me," Beast Boy laughed hard at his own pun,

"Ahem, Friends!"

"What is it Starfire," Raven pulled her hood up and was just about to regain total concentration on her meditation. Starfire opened her mouth to reveal her 'big surprise' but Robin stopped her,

"Erm, I can take it from here Star, Team I have an announcement for you all-"

"So we heard," Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg sniggered at her,

"Well I'm pleased to announce we are getting some new members to the tower!"

"WHAT?!"

Robin stood to one side and let the door slide open and in walked Hotspot, Argent and Bumblebee.

Cyborg almost spat his drink at Raven, "Bumblebee?!" He spluttered,

"In the flesh," Bumblebee grinned and walked over to the sofa, whilst Argent exchanged "Hello's" and Hotspot nodded and smiled,

"B-b-but what a-a-about the guys- the other towe-"Cyborg stumbled over his words,

"I couldn't cope, too many boys, they just treated me like their maid, I've always been jealous of the brother/sister thing you guys have got going on here, besides I kept walking in on them doing...um...things," she concluded shuddering, "So this is just a temporary thing, just giving me some time away from them," she smiled, "so how are you doing Sparky?"

Cyborg opened his mouth to ask more questions or to answer hers –he didn't know which first- but Argent butted in,

"Girl I can't believe your moaning about having too many boys?!" She called over as she shook hands with Raven and attempted to escape a bone-crushing hug from the alien princess causing Hotspot to move quickly away from Starfire and onto talk to Robin.

"You moved from a place with too many boys, into a place with _more_ boys? Makes sense..." Beast Boy rolled his eyes sarcastically earning himself a punch in the arm from Cyborg,

"Actually, I didn't know until I got here that Argent, Spotty and KF are coming."

"KID FLASH IS MOVING IN?!" Several shouts came from around the room,

"Aww, Bee you gave me away," a red headed speedster pouted as he strutted in,

"Whups," Bumblebee shrugged,

Kid Flash dashed over to Robin and muttered something in his ear and after receiving a nod he grinned and disappeared for a minute,

"Where'd he go," Cyborg scratched his head,

"Why? Did you miss me?" KF reappeared in the doorway with a pale, pink haired girl sliding off his back, she stood up straight and brushed herself off,

"KID! THAT'S JINX!" The team all jumped to their feet poised and ready to attack the intruder, but in their way stood a cocky red and yellow speedster,

"Woaahhh, calm down guys! Jinx is a good guy-"

"I'm not a guy," she corrected

"You know what I mean," he waved her off, "She ditched Hive 5 and is with me now," Kid Flash grinned.

Argent frowned, "so does that make you two like, a couple?" She asked, backed up by Hotspot when was now stood next to her now he was sure he was free from and over-enthusiastic hugs, chuckling,

"NO," Jinx roared before KF could even open his mouth,

"Boyfriend Robin, did you know of Jinx's moving in?" Asked Starfire innocently.

"KF had mentioned it," Robin grinned.

"And your okay with it?" Raven stayed emotionless but there was venom behind her words,

"If her trusts her, then I'm fine with it," Robin shrugged,

"Woah, when did you get so laid back?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow and grinned,

"Oh that reminds me, Team! Training is at 8 tomorrow morning!"


	2. Chapter 2: Superheroes in a Supermarket

**Hey der ;3 So i know first chapters are kinda crappy, but yeah, I specialize in humor and romance but I can drop a good dramatic bombshell here and there, and I generally do so, consider yourselves warned,**

**I'm a HUGE fan of Kid Flash/Jinx cos I mean, how much sexier can his voice even get?! But I do love a bit of BBRae and Cybee:D**

**So yeah, enough about me;) Moving on...**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

Jinx sighed as she made an agonizing choice in cereals, she dumped it in the basket as Argent ticked on the scrap of paper Robin had given her,

"So that's Ravens herbal tea and cereal," Argent scribbled on the paper, Jinx tilted her head back and let out a groan,

"How much more?"

Argent frowned, "Hun, that was just the first isle,"

The minute Robin thought everyone was adequately acquainted he got straight down to business, assigning rooms, distributing communicators and -most importantly- adding people to the chore rota. Kid Flash then proceeded to empty the contents of the fridge, meaning Jinx had to go food shopping a day early. Argent had offered to go with her because on the way back she wanted to pick up some paint for their rooms and saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to know the pink haired witch.

"Make sure you get three of everything, unless its just for one specific person," Argent informed, Jinx nodded as she threw in some normal tea bags for the rest of them.

"Consequences of being on the good side, you actually have to shop instead of stealing from the ice-cream place down the street," Jinx smirked, but Argent just looked at her,

"So what made you switch?" Argent attempted to break the ice, Jinx refused to look at her as the tossed nine loaves of bread in the cart,

"It wasn't for me..." she trailed off,

Argent laughed, "you're lying, it has something to do with a certain speedster does't it," Popcorn, pancakes and an armful of crisps joined everything else in the basket,

Jinx opened her mouth to protest, but Argent stopped her, "Don't worry, I wont tell him, now if I go to the till, am I going to get arrested?"

"I don't li- What do you mean?" Jinx stared at her blankly,

"Well don't you have like a record, won't people recognize you, even if we are in civvies?" Argent gestured downwards to their outfits, Jinx was in a pair of dark blue, tight jeans, black pumps and a purple flowing top with her choker on, she had scraped her bright hair back into a messy bun, Whereas Argent had black leather trousers and a tight red tank top with thick black belted boots and her hair fell into her typical spikes.

"My record is clean, thank you very much," Jinx huffed,

"How?"

"Robin sorted that..."

Argent rolled her eyes, "Oh hello, little miss perfect record."

"Hey, say that again!" Jinx laughed,

"What?"

"Oh my god! Your accent is so awesome! Its so posh," Jinx attempted to mimic her, but failed,

"I can't help how I talk!" Argent snorted leading Jinx to laugh harder at her voice,

"Oh shut up and get some soap..." Argent sighed as she threw shampoo and hair dye in,

"So what's going on tonight?"

"What?"

"I heard you all talking about 'tonight'" Jinx stared at her skeptically, Argent avoided her gaze,

"Oh nothing.."

Jinx's eyes widened, "Your lying!"

"I AM NOT!" Argent screeched causing other people around her to frown and tut, she blushed and muttered her apologies,

"Look just wait, and don't ruin it!" Argent glared at her,

"Fine, what else do we need?" Jinx folded her arms, Argent looked down the list then grinned,

"Nothing we're done, well apart from paint, but yeah!"

They got into a queue, Jinx stared around.

Argent raised an eyebrow, "Whats up Jinxie?"

"Its really weird how no-one gives us a second glance,"

Argent laughed, "I guess superheroes in a supermarket is normal in Jump,"

"I guess, still strange though,"

"Its just strange to you because you usually can't go anywhere without the Titans trying to but your sorry ass back in jail," Argent grinned,

"True," Jinx sighed as she packed the food into plastic bags, Argent handed over the money,

"What's up?"

"Why would you care?"

The answer shocked Argent she took a step back, "you haven't given me a reason not to trust you, I don't see why I can't ask a friend what's up?"

Jinx smiled, "I'm your friend?"

"If I wasn't do you think I'd be here?"

"Okay,"

"So whats on your mind Jinx?"

"Its nothing," Argent stared at her, "Really," she said with more force,

Argent rolled her eyes, "Fine, but hurry up, I _need_ red paint!"


End file.
